Emrik Colt : Voyage Of The White Wing Pirates
by Kitsune300
Summary: Emrik Colt sets off on his journey to explore the world in search of adventure and treasure. To survive in this new world, he'll need to gather a reliable and loyal crew. But even then, can he make it in a world so big filled with so many strong foes?
1. Chapter 1: Cast Off

The oceans waves lapped gently onto the sandy beach, crashing softly against the golden sand and sending sparkling sprays of sea foam into the air. The faint sound of seagulls squawking was being carried in the gentle breeze. There were barely any clouds in the sky, the air was warm and slightly humid, the sun shining down brightly over the island and making the sand and ocean sparkle as it reflected the light.

A small wooden boat was floating besides a small old dock, tied to a post by a worn looking rope, it gently rocked with the waves. The boat had a few crates aboard, and a pillow and blanket tucked neatly under one of the benches, alongside two rowing oars. Its sail was a simple white colour, blowing lightly with the wind.

Standing on the docks, were a woman and a boy in his late teens. The woman had her dark blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, her clothes consisted of a long brown skirt and a simple white shirt, tucked into the waistband of her skirt. Her skin was tanner and she had a few wrinkles across her forehead. Her eyes dark brown eyes were looking softly at the young man, they were glistening with unshed tears. A small sad yet proud smile graced her features. The mans skin was notably paler than that of the woman's, but his eyes were the same shade of dark brown, but his were filled with excitement and eagerness. He had messy sandy blonde hair that swept over his face and spiked slightly, and he wore dark jeans, a black leather jacket which sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a light grey shirt. His dark boots tapped impatiently on the wood of the docks. A bag was slung over his shoulder.

The woman opened her mouth and spoke, her voice soft and soothing. "Colt, are you really ready? Do you have everything you need, water, food, clean clothes, a map and-"

Colt cut her rambling off, an amused smile on his face. "Ma, I've got everything, I promise." He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "Don't worry.."

Colt's mother let out a sigh, her arms reaching out and wrapping tightly around her son. "How can I not worry, my little boys going off to sea."

He let out a embarrassed laugh."Ma, I'm not a little boy anymore! I'll be fine." Though he didn't try to escape her hug, he simply stood still.

"Emrik Colt, you'll always be my little boy, nothing will change that." She sighed, hugging her son to her tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much." She ruffled his hair.

Colt blushed at the use of his full name, his arms wrapping around the older woman to finally return the hug. "I'll miss you too, I really will." He shut his eyes, just enjoying the hug while it lasted.. Good thing none of the other islanders had come to see him off, he'd be mortified if any of the girls saw him getting sappy with his mother. He pulled back, noticing the tears in his mothers eyes, his previous thoughts vanishing."Ah Ma, I'll be alright, I'll try and send a letter when I get to the next island. And I'll send you a signed copy of my wanted poster!" he joked, looking smug.

His mother gasped, laughter in her eyes."A wanted poster? That's not a good thing."

He laughed."But I'm going to be a pirate! So I'm bound to get one eventually.. So I'll try and get a cool one~" He grinned. "Try meaning will."

Smiling , his mother finally let go, stepping back. "Best get going then.."

Colt grinned, he turned and rushed over to the boat, throwing his bag inside, it landing on the boats floor with a thump, he untied the rope and hopped aboard. As his boat began to drift away with the waves, he turned back to grin at his mother, he lifted his hand and waved."Bye Ma! Look out for me in the news! He laughed, smirking confidently.

As his boat drifted out into sea, his mother lifted her hand to wave in farewell, looking sadly yet proudly as her son vanished over across the waves, just like his father, Colt's blood yearned for adventures and to see the world...

As Colt's peaceful island vanished, he turned around to watch the new horizons, a smirk on his face. The world better watch out, Colt knew he was going to cause so much trouble on his travels, he could feel it!


	2. Chapter 2 : Drifting

The small boat drifted into the islands harbour, floating over towards the less busy side of the docks, where there was more room. Colt was standing upright in the boat, using one of the paddles to guide it into a free spot. He placed the oar back down and grabbed the rope, flinging it around a post and tying it in a secure knot. Once the boat was still, he jumped up onto the dock, and stretched his tired muscles, being stuck on a small boat for days had made him cramp up. A grin wormed its way onto his face, and he looked around eagerly. Other boats were tied up at the docks, varying in size and style. It was a rather small island, but bigger than the one he hailed from. Colt began to casually strut down the docks and towards dry land, looking calm and confident, but the excitement was crystal clear in his brown eyes.

He needed more supplies, his water and food had gone down quiet a bit... He didn't know how to conserve his supplies for that long. When Colt walked into the town, he didn't head for the market stalls selling fresh food and water, he made his way around, looking at al the shops for something specific...

A few hours later, Colt had left the shop he had found behind, a smug look on his face. His left ear now had three shining piercings, two in the top and one in the shell of his ear. His arms and his neck were covered in a layer of bandages. He walked back to the market stalls to purchase the supplies he needed, he looked sheepish realizing his money was rather low.

With his supplies in tow, Colt set off back to his boat, just wanting to have a rest and something to eat. He heard sounds behind him, muscles tensing he turned around to glare. But his glare slipped away to a easy going smirk, perking a eyebrow. "Well, hello ladies~"

Two teenage girls were walking behind him, both giggling. The one on the right had black hair and hazel eyes and the one on the left was a brunette with blue eyes, both were giggling over him.

"Hello." The black haired girl smiled bashfully.  
>The brunette smiled widely at him. " You new around here?"<p>

Colt smiled and nodded. "That's right, just arrived this morning."

The black haired girl played with her hair."Oh, so your a sailor?"

Colt chuckled to himself, amused."Somethin' like that..." He smirked cockily at them, eating up the attention. Both girls giggled at him, blushing lightly. He put his hands in his pockets."I'm Colt by the way, and you two lovely ladies are~?"

"I'm Clarisse and this is Alexa." The brown girl smiled at him.

Colt grinned. "Well nice meeting you two, but I best be going."

Both girls looked disappointed." Your leaving already?"

"Yeah, I got everything I came here for. Sorry." With one last smirk and a small wave, Colt turned around and continued b  
>ack to the docks, looking smug. The two girls grumbled and pouted, but went away. Colt ran a hand through his hair."Shame, they seemed nice." He chuckled, oh well , he'd meet plenty of girls on his journey, no reason to be sad.<p>

He finally got back to his small boat, setting the supplies down and sitting on the floor, feet resting on the bench. He reached a hand in the crate of food, puling out an apple and a sandwich he had purchased earlier. He munched on it , content, he relaxed back against the boat, sighing. Looking up at the darkening sky, he sighed, wondering when he should start gathering a crew.. He had a feeling he was supposed to wait for someone who was special and this island, didn't feel like it held that person. Colt ran a hand through his hair, shutting his eyes."Well, I'll find them eventually.."

The young man shut his eyes, falling into sleep rather quickly. He breathed in and out slowly, breathing softly through his mouth as he slept.  
>He had no idea that he would be getting his first crew member much sooner than he thought..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : The First Mate Part II

Colt's small boat had been drifting for days, he let out a groan, boredom killing him! He sighed, leaning his chin on the side of the boat, he really needed to get a crew, then he wouldn't be bored anymore! His eyes began to drift shut, sleep coming for him..

Just as he was about to fall asleep, something bright flashed in the distance and he snapped awake, eyes widening in horror. A small island was up ahead, and one of the buildings appeared to be on fire, the rest of the island soon caught aflame and buildings began to fall. Colt jumped to his feet, his boat wouldn't get there quick enough. He let out a sigh, large wings suddenly sprouted from his back, the feathers white and pale gold. Without a word, he flung himself into the sky and flew towards the island as fast as he could...

/

In one of the buildings that had collapsed, a man was stuck under the rumble. He was bleeding heavily, having many injuries. Blood trickled across his tanned forehead, seeping from underneath his shaggy black hair. He had a weird scar on his face, it went from underneath his eye to his lip. His simple working cloths, a white shirt and black trousers, were ripped and torn. His eyelids flickered open ,revealing silver eyes. The man winced in pain, letting out a few curses... Head throbbing, he had no energy to move.. _I'm going to die. _His body ached with pain, and he began to lose consciousness, surely he would die any moment now..

The last thing he saw before his eyes shut was the figure of a young man, his skin glowing gold, he could of sword he saw a pair of wings.. _I must be dying for sure, that's got to be an angel.._

He blacked out.__

_/_

Colt let out a disappointed sigh, besides the man he had found earlier, the island had no other survivors. Everyone was dead... speaking of the man. Colt turned to look at the unconscious man that was lying on the ground. He sighed, sitting down besides him. Colt remembered landing on the island, by chance checking the largest rubble pile first, he had found the near dead man, and had used his devil fruit abilities to heal him. After moving him to a safer place, Colt had flown of to look for more survivors, but the entire island had been killed. Colt felt a stab at guilt and anger in his chest, all those people were gone, mother, fathers, children.. All lost.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Damn it!"

A grunt from besides him made him turn his head, the man was waking up, eyes snapping open. The man turned his head, blinking at Colt in shock. "I'm alive.." His voice sounded confused.  
>Colt let out a weak chuckle. "Yup, all thanks to me!" He grinned at the man, looking nervous though.<p>

The man looked at him, glancing at his thorn tattoos that were wrapping around his arms and neck and his gaze flicked up to his face."It was you I saw.."

"Yeah.."

Narrowing his eyes, the man frowned at him. "Did I imagine the wings? and how did you save me, I don't see any medical supplies"

Colt smirked at that."No, you didn't." The large wings sprouted from his back again, stretching as far as they could go.

The man twitched. "What bird devil fruit do you have?" At this, Colt threw his head back and laughed loudly."What's so funny?"

Colt looked at him in amusement. "I didn't eat a bird devil fruit.. I ate the Tenshin Tenshi No Mi! That's how I could heal you." his wings vanished.

The man was staring at him in shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging open."You ate the angel devil fruit?!"

Colt snickered at him."Yup, the names Emrik Colt and I'm a pirate! you?"

Looking at Colt warily, the man sighed."I'm Uchiyama Osamu.." He fell silent and then looked up again."Where are the other survivors?"

"Your the only one." Colts sudden change of tone startled him more than the words. "I'm sorry, I could only save you in time."

Osamu stared at him, then looked at the ground. Having no idea what he would do now..

Colt let out a sigh."Hey..How about, you join my crew?"


	4. Chapter 4 : The First Mate Part II

Osamu was staring at Colt in shock, his eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped. "W-what?" he coughed, furrowing his brow.

Colt grinned widely at him."Well I'm in need of a crew..and you have nothing left so how about it?" he smirked, pretty sure Osamu would agree to join his crew. He waited for Osamu to reply.

Osamu was thinking deeply, his brows drawn together and he stroked the small beard on his chin. He let out a sigh."You make a fair point.. And I owe you my life.." he bowed his head, looking at the floor."So I'll join you..Captain."

Colt smirked in excitement, brown eyes lighting up."Great!" He suddenly grabbed Osamu and slung his arm around his shoulder, dragging him along with him."This is gonna be so much fun! Being alone was so boring!" He laughed loudly.

Osamu blinked at him, letting out a grunt, what had he gotten himself into?

/

When they arrived at the port, Colt grinned as he spotted his boat."I knew it would drift here eventually!" He laughed, gesturing for Osamu to hop in."Come aboard, once we get some more members we can get a huge ship!"

Osamu nodded, sitting down on the deck of the boat. Colt sat besides him, rummaging around in some of the barrels."Booze?" he smirked.

Osamu cracked a cooked smile, he nodded in response. Colt chuckled, handing him a bottle and picking one up for himself. Colt lifted his bottle, wanting Osamu to clank his drink with him. Osamu caught on and lifted his bottle and smacked it with his, he snorted when Colt yelled out a "KANPAI!"

...

"You didn't say it!"

"Oops."

"Hmmp."

They fell into comfortable silence, drinking the alcohol..

Osamu spoke up."So, where are we going?"

Colt panicked"um well...I have no idea!"

He yelped and ducked, narrowly dogding the bottle that Osamu had chucked at his head.  
>Ah what a interesting start to a friendship.<p> 


End file.
